NFC is a short range wireless connectivity technology that enables the exchange of various types of information. The information exchange may be digital authorizations between two NFC enabled devices such as mobile phones, or between a mobile phone and a compatible chip card or reader that are positioned close to each other. Applications for NFC include use as an access control for content and for services such as cashless payment and ticketing. When a device is to be installed with an NFC module, cost or power supply of the NFC module may become a problem to the device.